Blood Ties of the Vampire and the Fallen Angel
by kyuubizshadow
Summary: Hinata has heard enough.She is finnaly fed up with the main house.She has ran away.Naruto is gone, she is alone.But what happens when she's found by Konohas heartbreaker, a vampire?Will hinata resist sweet temptation or give in to the vampires will?SasuHi
1. Chapter 1 Impossible

**A/N Alrighty then. Welcome to BLOOD TIES!! Woo!! Anyway, I've been wanting to write a Vampire Naruto story, so here it is! I love vampire's! And I LOVE SasuHina. So here is the product of my three loves. toodles! 3**

* * *

I** need at least three review's if you wan't the next chappy! I'm evill like that!**

* * *

Hinata stood behind the closed door, crying.

The Elder's were talking about her ,_again._

Deciding what they would do with her.

She slumped down until she hit the floor. Curled into a ball, her long indigo hair cascading over her shoulder's.

The willow tree in front of her swayed gently as if telling her it was all okay, that it was okay to cry, to let your weakness show.

"She is weak!" An Elder declared.

"We have no use for her!" Another put in.

Hinata's heart pounded and her breath's grew more strangled as the tears burst out of her, the willow tree cheering her on.

"Her beauty is her only strenghth! Put her up for prostitution!"

"Throw her in the Bartello!!" Another cheered.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, and she clutched onto her knees even tighter.

"NO!" her father bellowed.

Hinata felt her heart rise. Was her father finnaly standing up for her? After all these years of being the main supplyer of hatred he was standing up for her?

Impossible!

"No matter how weak she is, she is still Hyuuga! I will not allow her to shame our family name even further!" He added.

Impossible.

Hinata's heart shattered. What was left of Hinata's heart, that is. Her once pure, innocent heart.

Before she heard anymore, she stood up and did the only thing that could possibly help her escape.

She ran.

Ran as fast and as hard as her legs would allow.

Ran until she collapsed to the ground, tears flowing freely.

She didn't care what anyone thought anymore. Not that she ever had before.

Except for him.

Naruto.

But that was over now. Naruto was gone. Wouldn't be back for almost three years.

She was alone.

Again.

With no savior.

Nothing.

* * *

Okay **I hope you like it! It's a bit overly dramatic but i was feeling real dramiticy (dont you love my vocabulary) when I wrote this. Again, I need at least THREE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness

Hinata lay, shattered, on the wet grass of the city square.

She didn't care what people thought when they saw her, anymore.

Wet, alone, crying.

Broken.

Yes, most of all, broken.

It didn't matter anyway. It was raining and dark. People weren't usually out here at this time of night.

Because they were afraid of the darkness.

No, what lurked in the darkness.

But Hinata loved the darkness.

Embraced it.

Darkness was the only thing that could possibly hide her from the world.

The hateful glares.

More than she knew, the darkness loved her back.

More than she knew.

--------------

"Hinata."

Her had brain warned her of the danger approaching way before the words ever left his lips.

But she didn't care.

Maybe she deserved it.

Maybe.

Hinata didn't answer.

Couln't answer.

She was half asleep. Her eyes were weary from all the tears.

His form, only a silouhette.

She couldn't stop him.

Didn't want to.

He picked her up and embraced her in his arms. Protecting her from the pelting rain drop's.

From the world.

The hateful glares.

And then it was black.

Blank.

Dark.

* * *

**Okay. Wow..this is REALLY emo. I did not mean for this to be emotastic.. Dah well.. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! If you want any parings in here please tell me through your review's and I will consider them. Idea's for a love triangle will be welcome too!**

**NO O.C'S!!**

**Shikimaru is mine: yes..thank you for counting them . I'll make sure to not put shikamaru with anyone in here then.. **

**AngelHands: Alrighty then here is your update!!**

**Crystaldrops14: yeah Hinata does have a really sucky life doesn't she..but I will make sure to change that!!!**

**Danimals21: I am very glad that you like it. It is in my best interest to make sure the readers like it . Sorry for the short chapters. After I get over all the dramatic stuff I'm sure that they will get funnier and longer. I can't help it. All my stories have at least a little humor in there. I'm unpredictable.**

**SasuHinaFan: yeah poor Hinata-chan. She lives a very bad life. But a certain vampiric boy will help her with that. NEVER FEAR!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Safe

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did it would not be suitable for younger children due to all the smexy yaoiness! Ahem but thats beside the point..**

* * *

Hinata's eyes cracked open, and she instantly regretted it.

The entire room was engulfed in sunshine, blinding her of the rest of her surroundings, only the window was visible.

She groaned and shut her eye's, trying to numb the brightness of the sun.

Sunshine was the last thing she wanted to see, it ment that the darkness was gone and the beauty of twilight was no more. Instead she was to suffer the pitiful stares of the towns people that thought they were big enough to look down on her yet small enough to see eye to eye with her, understand her.

Nobody was able to do that, not yet.

Not Neji,

Not Kiba,

Or Shino,

Not even Naruto, not anymore.

Maybe one day she wouldn't have to hide behind fake smile's, forced laughs and colorful lies.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

The possiblities were endless,

The hope empty.

When the sleep was completly cleared from her brain and she was able to recall last night, her eyes snapped open and her body was suddenly hyper-aware that this was not her lavender walled room, with the plain bed and dresser, that smelled of old wood.

Instead she was lying on a black leather couch, a thin, blue blanket thrown over her body. A wide, flat screened T.V was sitting atop a grey and black entertainment center, across the glass table infront of her. All in all an ordanary living room, apart from the unnatural cleanlyness.

Hinata's body grew rigid as panic over-took her. She instantly sat up, intending to escape from the blanket and make a run for it.

And then suddenly he was there.

There was no way to explain his movement's, fast like lightning speed, and graceful.

Well that didn't even cover it.

His hand was instantly on her shoulder, gently pushing her back into the couch, yet making escape impossible with his iron hard grip.

His gaze, with his onyx black eyes, was nearly impossible to escape, and Hinata suddenly found that she was lost within them.

She was barely able to form a sentence in her brain without wondering if she was sane anymore, much less say three simple words.

But somehow she did.

"W-where a-a-am I?" she slurred, she ment it to sound fierce, determined, but instead it sounded empty, like she couldn't care less as long as he was there.

Which was exactly the case.

"Safe." was all he said, pushing her back onto the couch, this time without force, considering Hinata's muscles had givin in without her knowing.

He sat on the edge of the couch infront of her, staring into her lavender-white eyes.

Hinata licked her lips, nervously, using her saliva to salve her dry, cracked lips.

He leaned in closer over her face.

"You must be hungry." He breathed. His sweet breath sent delightful shivers down her spine, and thier proximity made her blush.

All she could do was gulp and nod. He stood up and made his way to a hallway to thier left, almost soundlessly, as if he were floating, no footsteps could be heard.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to reign her deep breathing in, trying to banish the blush that was embarresingly evident on her face. She began to wonder were he went when a slight 'cling'ing noise vibrated from the glass topped table infront of her.

"Eat." he said, pushing the plate of food toward's her. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, allowing her muscles to get used to the movement, eyeing the food before her suspiciously.

She hadn't known how hungry she was until she had smelled the food. She was suddenly ravenous. But what if--

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. It's not poisoned." he said.

Hinata was smart and knew that it was highly possible that he was lying, but then again Hinata was also unnaturally hungry and knew that if this beautiful creature before her meant her harm, she would need all strength possible.

Her hand hovered over the pair of wooden chopstix beside the plate.

The man smirked, seeing her discomfort, and plucked a shrimp from the plate, slowly, so as to catch Hinata's attention, and then popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Hinata's mouthed dropped open, and the Raven haired man's smirk grew even wider.

"Promise." he said.

* * *

**YAY! Next chapter!! Okay, I have alot of ideas for this story, which is odd cuz usually i just go with the flow. If you have any requests for the story (like pairing's other than SasuHina and love triangles, rectangles and any other shapes) please tell me. Oh yea, and REVIEW!!**


End file.
